winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Darcy
Darcine "Darcy": A young witch described as the "Lady of Darkness" (signora dell'oscurità). She is more calm and competent than her sisters. Devious and manipulative, Darcy uses subtle dark magic and illusions to confuse and control opponents. She is good at discovering weaknesses and exploiting them. Caren Manuel voices Darcy in the 4kids version, and Carrie Finlay in the original English version. Darcy's birthday is given as November 26 in the 4kids dub (because the episode in which it gets announced, "Truth or Dare", first played on that day).1 Darcy has demonstrated the power of confusion (as seen in Season One's The Day Of The Rose). She also has been seen to have hypnotic powers. Appearance Civilian Darcy's shirt is a dark purple top with a light purple circle in the middle. It's attached to a chocker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell-bottoms. She also wears sunglasses with yellow lenses.Her shoes are black-ish purple boots. Her dark brown hair reaches all the way down to her ankles. Like her sisters, she has curls that hang loose at her shoulders. Her curls are light brown. Her hair makes her look as if she's wearing a cape, but she's not. Witch Her witch outfit is the same color, but it's more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same. Fairy The Trix transform into fairies to sneak into Red Fountain. Darcy's hair is dark teal and in a what looks like complicated up-do. She has glasses and carries a purse. Her outfit is a cropped dark purple jacket and a matching skirt. Gloomix Her Gloomix is the same as her witch outfit, but on her left arm, her glove is replaced by a swirly arm piece with a diamond on the end. Disenchantix Her disenchantix, resembling a bathing suit, is navy blue in color with lavender trim. Her boots are high, the same height as her sisters, navy blue, and have lavender trim on the top. She has a purple shawl wrapped around her waist. her hair is the same, but has a purple headband in it. Young Darcy "Whatever, you look like a pixie!" When the Trix fell into the river on Linphea that turns back time, they were transformed into themselves when they were kids(roughly 12 or 13 years old). Darcy's hair is extremly short and is in a severe cut(similar to Grizelda's) prompting Icy to say,"Your hair looked like that?!"(which doesn't make sense because Icy had to see it when they were younger because they were sisters) She wears a neclace, a pale purple midriff top tied at the end, a below-the-knee skirt and boots. She is shown wearing glasses, implying that she now wears contacts or used magic to cure it. She is also shorter and her voice sounds younger. Her powers became weak and pathetic. Light Haven In the beginning of the second season, when the Trix were imprisoned in Light Haven, Darcy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. Her sisters are the same as her, only with their hairstyles. Powers Her powers are of darkness and her magic commonly is seen as purple rings. Her powers are widely displayed in the seventh episode of the first season The Day Of The Rose, here it is revealed that she can hypnotise people such as Riven. In the episode The Fall Of Magix, it is shown that she can create vortices and make rooms turn into darkness (this is because her powers were powered by the Dragonfire at the time). In The Day Of The Rose (4kids version) she hypnotizes Riven, a Red Fountain specialist. (in the original English she brings him out of a coma) Their relationship was in the arc until the witches obtained the Dragon's Flame. Riven was a spy for Darcy and got information about Bloom for the witches. He, for most of the war, was prisoner in Cloud Tower. One power she has used in Season One episode three, Save the First Dance is called Heel of Oblivion. This does not really use her powers of darkness but it shows her stomping her foot causing a huge crack in the ground. Her notable attacks are: *'Dark Slam:' Creates a wave of darkness. *'Remote Witch Slam:' Creates a hypnotic burst of energy. *'Cosmic Witcher:' Affects a person both physically and emotionally. *'Teleportation' *'Duplication:' She can create up to 40 duplicates of herself that attacks the enemy. She also chanted a spell when she, Stormy and Icy were in detention, were she duplicated and made ingredients for a spell appear on the blackbord. *'Dark ball:' Creates a ball of darkness which injures a person. *'Psychic Blast (Gloomix): '''Works like a mental unconsciousness dart. *'Optical Darkness (Mesmerizer in 4kids version) (Gloomix): Turns a person blind. *'Perfect Darkness (Gloomix): '''Turns a particular room completely dark. *'Illusion Dillusion (Disenchantix): 'Creates an illusion of the person's most feared object/person/element etc. *'Dazzle Dart (Disenchantix attack): Her most damaging Attack so Far , She create Many Dart and shot It to her intended Victim , when Hit , It'll Explode And cause massive injury to the victim , Musa was almost killed by This attack In the episode The trix got their Disenchantix , as Some sort of Revenge to Musa ( Back In the episode Spelled , Darcy Almost successfully Destroy Musa and Kills her , But Bloom Unleashed Her dragon Fire and preventing It from happen.) *'Heel of Oblivion:' when she stomps her foot, a crack forms in the earth *'Sphere of Oblivion:' Makes everything surrounding her enemy turn black and make her and people she wants to make huge,huge. During this attack anything that hit her (or the people in her mind) goes right through but she and the other people can do attacks. *'Hypnotic Ray:' Makes her do what ever she wants to make others do. *'Magnetic Hypnosis' *'Dark Nemisis' *'Dark Hook' *'Dark Shadows' *'Incubus ' Category: Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Witches Category:enemies